Eres John Watson
by Chloerin
Summary: Con sus idas y venidas, con sus repentinos cambios de humor, con todo él inundado de fanfarronería. No puedes dejar de pensar en qué harías si desapareciera de tu vida.


-Oh Dios mío Bendito.

Eres John Watson, estás en tu apartamento viendo una serie a la que estás enganchado, y en la que sale una chica de unos rasgos que casi podrías definir como "perfectos".

Ha llegado la escena del beso, estás ansioso y emocionado. Si fuera una cinta de video, repetirías la escena una y otra vez y no te cansarías de verla. Ojalá fueses tu ese chico, y poder besarla…

-Oh Dios mío bendito- Vuelves a repetir.

Si Sherlock estuviera aquí, vería lo guapa que es…

Un momento, no, si sherlock estuviera aquí probablemente le estaría sacando faltas a cualquier cosa. Que si tiene el rímel corrido, que si los cristales de los armarios tienen huellas de manos porque los han tocado hace poco, que si seguro que han repetido la escena 30 veces, que si no tiene trama, que si carece de sentido real, que si menudo coñazo, que si me aburro, que si "oh por el amor de dios John como puedes ver esas cosas".

Pero eso da igual, los seres humanos cuando ven algo que les emociona quieren compartirlo con los demás, para compartir con ellos su emoción, y tampoco pretendes que os pongáis los dos a dar saltitos gritando de la emoción como dos colegialas pubertas. Al fin y al cabo, Sherlock es tu mejor amigo.

¿Tu mejor amigo? Si, se podría decir que realmente es tu mejor amigo. Nunca le has dicho directamente qué lo es, pero supones que él lo sabe.

Pero… ¿y el?, ¿él te reconoce a ti como su mejor amigo?

De hecho lo cierto es que ni te atreverías a decirle a la cara que es tu mejor amigo. ¿Por qué?, menuda ridiculez. Ni que Sherlock diera miedo! Bueno si, a veces sí que da miedo, para que nos vamos a engañar. Pero ese miedo a ti incluso te gusta.

Si realmente no te gustara su forma de ser te habrías ido de aquella casa hace mucho tiempo.

Pero a lo que estábamos hablando al principio… Ves cosas que te emocionan, y quieres compartirlas con los demás, compartirlas con Sherlock, aunque este refunfuñe a más no poder.

Es cierto, es un refunfuñador, de hecho casi todo le parece mal, pero es TU refunfuñador, y si no refunfuñara, no sería el.

Te ríes al pensar en el juego de palabras que acabas de hacer.

De alguna forma, te gusta que acepte tus cosas, que le gusten, porque en el fondo le admiras, y que le guste algo que te gusta a ti te hace sentir bien, así que cuando ves algo que te gusta al primero a quien acudes es a él.

Has vuelto a hacer un juego de palabras.

Te encantan las mujeres, de hecho, se te cae la baba con ellas. Sin embargo, hay algo que falla, algo que te falta, cuando estás con ellas no te sientes completo.

Jamás agradeces tanto en tu interior una sonrisa de ellas como agradeces las sonrisas de Sherlock…

Un momento, ¿pero qué estás pensando?, ¿John?

Para que vamos a negarlo, la verdad es que cuando tu compañero hecha una de esas sonrisas fugaces, casi invisibles pero prácticamente palpables ante tus ojos, sientes una especie de alegría que no puedes definir de ninguna forma. Como si de repente fueras un chiquillo enamorado, embelesado.

Cuando estás con esas mujeres, en el fondo estás esperando que llegue el momento para verle de nuevo.

Un momento, frena, John…¿pero qué narices estás pensando?. No, no. Tienes que quitarte eso de la cabeza.

Pero es que cuando entra por esa puerta con su bufanda y sus rizos alborotados no puedes evitar mirarle, y sientes más alegría que al estar en una cena con cuatro mujeres espectaculares.

¿Qué es lo qué te pasa John? . Tú no eres así, ¿Qué narices te pasa con Sherlock?

No lo sabes. Diablos, no lo sabes, es exasperante, tienes ganas de abofetearle la cara, por capullo, por fanfarrón, por inteligente, por soberbio, por sarcástico, por tener sentimientos hacia el que ni tú mismo entiendes.

¿Qué es lo que sientes hacia él? Jamás te han gustado los hombres, jamás. De hecho siempre has visto ese tema como un poco tabú.

Pero con Sherlock…con Sherlock no sabes lo que te pasa. De hecho crees que no lo ves ni como a un hombre ni como a una mujer. Es simplemente Sherlock.

Si, Sherlock, tu mejor amigo, ese que te hace coger las cosas y dárselas porque no quiere molestarse en cogerlas. Ese que se enfada por algo que dices y puede estarse días sin dirigirte la palabra. Ese que prefiere estar contigo y pasar de los demás. Ese tipo tan sumamente sarcástico, al cual a veces ni siquiera lo entiendes cuando habla. Aquel que de los ojos le salen chispillas cada vez que ve un cadáver. Un loco, un sociópata, un genio, una mente reprimida por esta sociedad con límites, una alma atormentada en el fondo. Tan distinto a ti, pero a la vez tan parecido…

Él es algo parecido a tu alma gemela, no sabes que es lo que te une a él, lo único que sabes es que no soportarías perderlo.

Si Sherlock hubiera sido una mujer, probablemente te habrías enamorado perdidamente de el…

Pero no lo es, no es una mujer. Y sin embargo, despierta sentimientos en ti que jamás habías sentido.

No, no eres gay, nunca lo has sido, es la pura verdad. Pero eres John, te llamas John Watson, y crees que estás enamorado de tu mejor amigo Sherlock. No eres un hombre enamorado de otro hombre. Tan solo eres John, y estás enamorado de Sherlock.


End file.
